El Dibujo
by darkahgony36
Summary: Hades Arc: Al ponerse en marcha para buscar a Atena, Shion y los demas se encuentran con un aprieto que el ariano esta dispuesto a resolver a toda costa. /Possibles Spoilers/ Shion, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Deathmask, Saga/ No Yaoi


La historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen; me tome la libertad de escribirla tras verla en un sitio de imagenes, en donde estaba esta misma historia en forma de comic en ingles.

Su autor original es _SimplyGemini_, traducida al ingles por _Ingma's Temptation_ en el sitio de imagenes **tumblr**. (Para el enlace al comic en ingles, vease mi perfil.)

* * *

**El Dibujo**

Cuando Hades resucito a los Santos Dorados de Atena y les pidió la cabeza de esta, Shion supo desde un principio que todos iban a tener que seguirle el juego para poder entrar en la tierra de los vivos a advertirle a su diosa querida. Viendo a los demás santos que el dios del inframundo había traído de la muerte, el plan perfecto se formulo en su mente a una velocidad asombrosa y compartió con los otros este propósito.

Una vez que su idea fue escuchada detenidamente, Shion termino su discurso con lo siguiente:

—En esta misión, nuestros camaradas nos verán como traidores. Seremos siempre condenados a ser lo peor de lo peor. ¿Están seguros que están dispuestos a hacer esto?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sera fácil!— dijo Deathmask con una risa burlona. Como si les quedara alguna otra alternativa.

Camus y Shura asintieron y dijeron al unísono — ¡Lo haremos!—

Shion sonrió, complacido de ver que todavía mantenía el apoyo de estos santos, algo que realmente necesitaba en estos momentos. — En ese caso… ¡ADELANTE! ¡Al Santuario! ¡A traer la cabeza de Atena! — Lo dijo con tono alto, para que el dios del Inframundo siguiera con la idea de que estos individuos seguían con sus ordenes.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon a salir… pero Afrodita los detuvo cuando dijo lo siguiente:

— Esperen… ¿Y como se ve Atena, exactamente?

Todos voltearon a verlo con el semblante en blanco hasta que por fin les cayó en cuenta de cuál era el problema. Shion sintió su corazón fantasma galopar a todo lo que da dentro de su pecho; un sentimiento olvidado pero familiar se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ni siquiera la hemos conocido!—dijo Deathmask, enfurecido, a lo que Camus y Shura acordaron al unísono.

— ¿Como se supone que debemos reconocerla?— Afrodita siguió con su pregunta, por si acaso algún idiota no sabía cuál era el problema exacto al cual se atenían.

Mientras tanto, Shion sudaba frio, y empezaba a entender que ese sentimiento que lo envolvía era el pánico. _¡__No puedo creer que haya pasado por alto que todos nosotros estábamos muertos antes de que Atena llegara al Santuario!_ Tomo algo de aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, intentando relajarse. _Tengo que mantener la calma… __¡__tiene que haber una forma para salir de esta!_

—Piensa, Shion…—se animo con un susurro, — ¿Cual de nosotros quizá a conocido a…? — sus ojos de color violeta de repente se enfocaron en el Santo de Géminis. _Un momento…_ — ¡SAGA! — El geminiano, quien solo escuchaba a los demás discutir sobre la posibilidad de la apariencia de la diosa, se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre dicho con demasiada fuerza. —No solo has llegado a conocer a la diosa, pero también has hablado con ella, ¿no es así?— Bajo la mirada de todos, el santo dorado asintió con algo de timidez. — ¡Gracias al cielo estas aquí! ¡Saga, descríbenos como es la apariencia de Atena!

El santo se puso pensativo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Todos guardaron en silencio a que el geminiano respondiera. Paso mucho tiempo así, al punto en que todos pensaron que se había olvidado de lo que se le había preguntado y se había quedado dormido. Esta noción se comprobó errónea, cuando después de un rato de pensarlo, Saga por fin hablo: —Atena… pues, no lleva puesta una máscara.

Shion, Deathmask and Afrodita lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la razón al momento que Shura y Camus asentían y decían: — ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo veo!

Deathmask miro a este par con ira e incredulidad. — ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡¿En SERIO lo ven?! ¡Patrañas!

Mientras estos tres discutían, Afrodita se le acerco a Saga y con un parpado temblándole le exigió —Hombre… ¡vamos a necesitar más detalles!

Shion, quien observaba como Saga se volvía a poner pensativo, decidió ponérsela más fácil: —Saga… creo que sería mejor si la dibujaras. Algo rápido en la arena será suficiente.

El geminiano volvió a verse tímido de nuevo.

— ¡Saga!—Dijo Shura.

— ¡Por favor!—rogo Camus.

— ¡Esta bien!—Dijo Saga. —Lo hare. — Se volvió a poner pensativo, pero esta vez duro muy poco en ese estado; se arrodillo y extendió un dedo hacia la arena y comenzó el dibujo. —Atena… Jamás olvidaría su rostro…

Mientras dibujaba a la diosa, Saga comenzó a recordar cómo había intentado asesinarla ya en dos ocasiones… esta sería la tercera. O al menos, eso era lo que tenía que hacerles creer a todo aquel que se les pusiera en el camino, incluyendo a los demás santos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla que el mismo había comenzado hace ya más de una década.

—Ya termine. —

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que su compañero había hecho. Cuatro exclamaron en sorpresa y quizá admiración por el buen detalle, mientras que Shion parpadeaba y se enfocaba en el dibujo.

—Ya veo…

El ex Patriarca sonrió y le palmo el hombro al geminiano. —Gracias, Saga. —Todos se incorporaron y volvieron a su posición de batalla. — ¿Estamos listos todos?—Pregunto Shion, ojeando a Afrodita por si algún nuevo problema se le ocurría a este. Como no dijo nada, Shion sonrió satisfecho y grito: — ¡AL SANTUARIO! ¡POR EL AMOR Y JUSTICIA EN LA TIERRA!

El Santuario, Grecia

Llegaron al lugar como una estrella fugaz bajada del cielo; en cuanto el aura celestial se disipo y los caballeros fueron revelados al mundo, Deathmask tomo un paso hacia delante y exclamo: — ¡Y pensar que encontraríamos a Atena esperándonos a la entrada del Santuario!—Apuntaba hacia una figura algo distante, pero cuyos detalles se mantenían ocultos, salvo por su silueta claramente humana. — ¡Pero qué buena suerte! ¡Esto hace las cosas mucho más fáciles!

Ya se dirigían los santos hacia la sombra cuando Camus, con el ceño fruncido, los detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. —Esperen… ¿que eso no es un espanta pájaros?—

— ¡Ahí esta!—Decía Shura, echándose a correr en dirección opuesta. — ¡Se ve igual que en el dibujo!—

Deathmask lo veía con mofa. — ¿Eres imbécil, Shura? ¡Eso es claramente un perro! ¡Y aquello es un gato, Dita! —Le grito con ira al pisciano quien ya se había separado de los demás a buscar a Atenea por cuenta propia.

Saga observaba esto en silencio y algo confundido; ¿acaso su dibujo no había sido claro?

Volteo hacia Shion, para preguntarle sobre la cordura de los otros, pero su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y frente al igual que el tono azul de sus mejillas le dio entender al geminiano que algo andaba mal. Sudor rodaba por las mejillas del ariano y murmuraba algo que el otro no podía oír muy bien con el alboroto de los otros.

Saga estaba por preguntar qué era lo que ocurría cuando los ojos de Shion brillaron peligrosamente detrás de sus flequillos.

Solo con esto consiguió que todos guardaran silencio y le pusieran atención.

—Saben… solo ahora yo… yo me doy cuenta de que…—Dio un suspiro y alzo la cabeza. Ahora Saga se daba cuenta de lo que el creyó era sudor antes, eran en realidad lagrimas. —Me doy cuenta de que una educación sobre el Honor, la Valentía, Sabiduría y Fuerza no es suficiente para defender la tierra como un Santo. ¡Habilidades artísticas también son obligatorias!

Saga, sintiéndose el centro de atención de nuevo, dio un paso atrás, perturbado.

Ya empezaba a pedir disculpas cuando Shion levanto su puño y con pose dramática, declaro: — ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Eh fracasado como el Patriarca en la crianza de todos ustedes!

Ahora Saga, Camus y Shura comenzaban a llorar también, pues esas lágrimas de pena y vergüenza eran contagiosas. — ¡Patriarca Shion!

Al ver a sus compañeros que también lloraban, Shion se limpio sus lágrimas con algo de agresividad y, tomando otro poco de aire, volvió a ponerse calmo. — ¡Ya, basta de lagrimas!— Otra vez se habían topado con un problema, pero otra vez el ariano había sacado la solución. —No hay otra alternativa. ¡Saga! Serás tu el que nos dirija hacia la diosa.

Todos asintieron a la orden de Shion, y se colocaron detrás de Saga, dispuestos a seguirlo hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Ya para entonces los otros santos se habían calmado y secado sus lagrimas y Afrodita estaba de regreso con ellos, algo desorbitado al darse cuenta de que Deathmask había tenido razón.

— ¡En marcha!—ordeno Shion.

— ¡Si Señor!—Dijeron los demás, y partieron hacia el Templo de Aries.

Y esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual Saga lideraba a los santos esa noche.

* * *

Recuerden que la historia NO es mia; solo estoy aqui para compartirla ^_^


End file.
